Le petit Kuroro noir
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: "Le petit chaperon rouge" version HxH. C'est un de mes petits délires ! (j'ai honte d'avoir écrit ça...)


Le petit Kuroro noir  
  
Lazuli : ceci est une parodie du célèbre « petit chaperon rouge » de Perrault. C'est absolument affreux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'idée m'est venue pendant un moment de grosse déprime, en plus. C'est grave ? ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Remerciements à Nathy pour la trouvaille de la toute dernière sentence de Kurapika.  
  
Il était une fois un petit Kuroro de l'île de l'étoile filante, le plus joli qu'on eût su voir ; Néon en était folle, et Hisoka plus fou encore. Ce valeureux combattant lui fit confectionner un grand manteau noir où il avait brodé une croix renversée, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Kuroro noir.  
  
Un jour Néon ayant acheté plusieurs jeux de tarots, lui dit :  
  
« Va voir comment se porte Hisoka, car on m'a dit qu'il avait perdu son bras. Porte-lui une carte et ce petit pot de gel. »  
  
Le petit Kuroro noir partit aussitôt pour aller chez Hisoka, qui demeurait à York Shin City. En passant dans une avenue il rencontra Compère Kurapika, qui eût bien envie de l'enchaîner, mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques araignées qui se trouvaient dans la forêt. Il lui demanda où il allait ; le pauvre Kuroro qui ne savait pas qu'il était dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un Kurapika, lui dit :  
  
« Je vais voir Hisoka, et lui porter une carte avec un petit pot de gel que Néon lui envoie.  
  
- Demeure-t-il loin ? lui dit Kurapika.  
  
- Oh oui, dit le petit Kuroro noir, c'est par delà la foire aux étiquettes que vous voyez tout là-bas, au premier étage d'un immense immeuble.  
  
- Eh bien, dit Kurapika, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par cette ruelle-ci, et toi par cette ruelle-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera. »  
  
Kurapika se mit à courir de toute sa force par le chemin qui était le plus court, et le petit Kuroro s'en alla par le chemin le plus long, s'amusant à voler des portefeuilles et à capturer des nens pour compléter sa collection.  
  
Kurapika ne fut pas longtemps à arriver à la maison de Hisoka ; il heurte : toc, toc.  
  
« Qui est là ?  
  
- C'est votre ami, le petit Kuroro noir (dit Kurapika en contrefaisant sa voix) qui vous apporte une carte, et un petit pot de gel que Néon vous envoie. »  
  
Le bon Hisoka qui était sous la douche à cause qu'il était couvert de sang, lui cria :  
  
« Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra. »  
  
Kurapika tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il se jeta sur Hisoka, et l'enchaîna en moins de rien ; car il y avait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait enchaîné. Ensuite, il ferma la porte, se dessina une larme sur une joue, une étoile sur l'autre, remonta ses cheveux en arrière, et s'alla coucher dans le lit de Hisoka, en attendant le petit Kuroro noir, qui quelque temps après vint heurter à la porte : toc, toc.  
  
« Qui est là ? »  
  
Le petit Kuroro noir qui entendit la voix douce de Kurapika, eut peur d'abord, mais croyant que Hisoka avait quelque chose dans la gorge, répondit :  
  
« C'est votre ami, le petit Kuroro noir, qui vous apporte une carte, et un petit pot de gel que Néon vous envoie. »  
  
Kurapika cria, en durcissant un peu sa voix :  
  
« Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra. »  
  
Le petit Kuroro noir tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Kurapika le voyant entrer, lui dit en se cachant dans le lit sous la couverture :  
  
« Mets la carte et le petit pot de gel sur la huche, et viens coucher avec moi. »  
  
Le petit Kuroro noir se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit, où il fut bien étonné de voir comment Hisoka était fait. Il lui dit :  
  
« Hisoka, que vous avez une grande culture !  
  
- C'est pour mieux t'éduquer, mon enfant.  
  
- Hisoka, que vous avez de grands yeux rouges !  
  
- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.  
  
- Hisoka, que vous avez une grande ######### !  
  
- C'est pour mieux te §§§§§§§§§§, mon enfant.  
  
- Hisoka, que vous avez une grande chaîne !  
  
- C'est pour mieux te juger ! »  
  
Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Kurapika se jeta sur le petit Kuroro noir, et le mangea.  
  
Lazuli : J'ai hooooooooooooooooooonte !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T__________________________T Kurapika : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je croyais que tu avais juré de ne jamais me mettre dans un site ? Lazuli : Pardooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T__________________________T Mimi : Et mon poooooooooooooooooov Hisoka ! TU AS Osé HABILLé ton kurapika en hisoka !!! Lazuli : Gomen. Mimi : J'm'en fous, j'ai mal à la tête ! Lazuli : Je suis madite. T__________T 


End file.
